


【KANO】失火-smh视角

by ShinH



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH
Summary: 瑞奶《失火》的另一视角。补档。
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 3





	【KANO】失火-smh视角

宋旻浩没花多久就做出了决定。他在美院出了名的多情，在这种时候却毫无优柔寡断的秉性。他在宿舍群里说自己要搬出去，当晚就没回学校，蹲在校门口的旅馆里查租房信息。晚上八点，隔壁小情侣已经急不可耐。他在糟糕的隔音下只能躲在浴室里拨电话，那边传来温柔的中年女人的声音。宋旻浩对跟老妈一个年纪的女人有额外的温顺，用羊羔似的语气询问对方能否明天入住。对方听起来有点惊讶，犹豫着问他要不要看看房间再决定。宋旻浩说不用了。  
第二天他挑了个其他人都有课的时间去收拾东西，弯腰往行李箱里塞衣服的时候听见门锁开的声音。宋旻浩装作没听见，自顾自地忙着。舍友站在后面好一会儿，刚要开口，宋旻浩把行李箱“哐”地拍上，回头刚看见他似地说：“你翘课吗？我马上走。”  
舍友被他截了话头，含混地应了一声。宋旻浩半跪在行李箱上拉拉链，整个房间只有拉链的声音。他拎了箱子就走，舍友想拦他，在他停下脚步的时候却退了一步，给他让出了门。宋旻浩说谢谢，没说再见。他在心里笑，笑借他电脑打游戏却翻出GV的舍友，更笑他永远往自己领口拐的视线。宋旻浩从来不介意这种目光，他只是觉得这样的人说自己恐同实在是很好笑，字面意义上的。

搬家的过程还算顺利，宋旻浩生来有讨长辈欢心的能力。租房给他的阿姨没问过他的姓名，已然一派乐呵地让他晚上在家吃饭。宋旻浩应了好意，去收拾房间。书房不大，但摆得下床和画架就已经足够。  
宋旻浩站在书房里端详，最上面的架子还收着奖状，桌角扔着调音器。他在心里构想着，或许是个优秀学生，希望不是好奇心过度的小孩。他正这么想着，背后传来一声“靠”。宋旻浩回头，看到一个十七八岁的男孩儿站在门口，双肩包挎成单肩，松散的领带和扣子写着不合规定，学校制服跟不上长高的速度，露了一截细瘦的脚腕，下面踩着双鞋头饱受折磨的帆布鞋。穿法是宋旻浩曾经用过但已经抛弃的青春期男孩特有耍帅法，脸长得却乖，像是应该打着规整领带去作为学生代表讲话的。宋旻浩没来得及说话，男孩匆匆冲他点点头就走了，发旋儿上翘着几绺细软的黑发。

宋旻浩还是没留下吃饭，他朋友很多，其中自然有要庆祝他逃离宿舍生活的——无非是要借机喝酒。阿姨知道后有点失望，但跟他说今天做了鸡腿，晚上熬夜可以拿了吃。宋旻浩凭空生出点歉意来，趁他们闹腾偷偷溜了——他今天本来也没有喝酒的兴致。  
到租处开门的时候他突然意识到这场约酒的主题，他逃离了宿舍生活，现在是在另一个屋檐下了。以后他拥有一间房的自由，这一点让他心情突然雀跃起来。一打开门就见到下午那个男孩儿用筷子夹着根鸡腿，正转头看他，眼神很亲近。宋旻浩雀跃的心软和起来，但很快意识到对方估计是以为他妈妈回来。宋旻浩在心里发笑，最近罕见的拥有“笑”本来意义的发笑。男孩儿夹着根鸡腿，尴尬地看着他，说你好。宋旻浩回他你好，也不去拿筷子，抽了张纸直接包了一根来啃。男孩儿震惊地看着他，宋旻浩看出他努力表情管理却宣告失败，想提醒他鸡腿上的酱汁要滴下来了，但又想这个年纪男孩儿的自尊心估计不大能接受一个陌生人这么说，张嘴就没出声，啃了口鸡腿。男孩儿总算记得鸡腿了，于是两个人相顾无言地啃鸡腿。  
一根鸡腿快啃完的时候男孩儿终于挣扎出一句话，说：“忘了问，你叫什么啊？”  
“宋旻浩。我叫宋旻浩。”  
宋旻浩看男孩儿愣愣的，心想我怎么第一眼觉得你是个聪明人呢，叼着鸡腿抓了男孩儿的手给他写“宋旻浩”。男孩儿看着他在手心里写字，说：“姜昇润，太阳升起，润泽大地的那个‘昇润’。”宋旻浩听他讲话，声音有超过年龄的磁性，酥麻得他的“旻”差点一笔拐成“昇”。  
宋旻浩自觉已经在奔三的起点，被没到十八的男孩一句话软了耳朵，不得不唾弃一下自己素得太久定力不行，嘴上胡扯道：“我在你们家旁边那个大学学画画，大二的，你有什么题不会的可以问我，我肯定也不会。”扯完觉得这个笑话实在是冷。但姜昇润没有嘲笑的意思，点点头。宋旻浩心想他不会真记下了吧，怎么对待玩笑也认真点头。姜昇润问他画什么，宋旻浩不知道怎么答，就说什么都会。他突然有了点孔雀开屏的意思，问姜昇润要不加他微信看看他的画。但姜昇润说手机坏了还丢在学校。手机坏了也不妨碍先加，修好了再同意就是。在宋旻浩的社交话语里这么说就是完完全全的不想继续了解。他难得起了跟不熟的人炫耀的心思，觉得兜头一盆冷水，也说不出给你看看照片的话。鸡腿上的油透过纸巾浸到手上，宋旻浩说我洗个手，借机回房了。

凌晨的时候宋旻浩在画画。这个时间对有的人来说意味着疲惫；对有的人则意味着性；对他来说意味着激情，白天被阳光晒跑的灵感会在这时候回来。他往往只是把那些灵感临摹在画布上。今晚是粉红色的云朵，还有烟雾，缭缭绕绕，黑色的闪电像蛇一样穿行其中。他往画布上铺粉色的丙烯。丙烯虽然画不了特别精细的，但干得快，他今晚只想随便记录点心情，并没有想着要完成什么“作品”。  
九月份的室内还有些闷热，宋旻浩觉得燥，干脆只穿了条睡裤。手习惯性撑在腰上的时候他从触感中发现了不对劲，才发现手上沾的颜料全抹在腰侧纹的OXYGEN上。这下得再洗一次澡，他心里这么想着，反正弄脏了，继续撑着。铺第三层颜色的时候屋外有些动静，宋旻浩还没分辨出是什么，耳机里随机到了很吵的一首歌。他放下笔，换了一首慵懒的R&B，点了支烟，跟着音乐慢悠悠地摇。人间的烟雾笼着他幻想里的一团桃红，漫成一片巫山云雨。黑蛇好像突然窜出来蛰了他一口，从脊背到腰被舔舐的错觉电得他一个激灵。这种感觉他并不陌生，目光绝不冰凉，却粘腻，宋旻浩把烟摁灭，套了件背心。  
勾勒边缘的时候比铺色要专注些，但低吟浅唱的R&B没能隔绝他对外界的感官。宋旻浩九分心思放在画上，一分念头想着这片云勾完还不走，他的耐心可就不够用了。云朵下方都染上深色阴影之后他摘了耳机，听见低沉的男人的喘息。宋旻浩没想到那个晚上还尴尬腼腆的高中生敢意淫他——哦，不只是意淫，直接看着他的背撸了一发。姜昇润看上去刚射过，闭着眼睛靠在房门外，饱满的嘴唇和白皙的胳膊还是男孩的样子，然而嘴唇边的胡渣和伸进裤子里的手却是成熟的标志。黑蛇又钻出来，在粉色的云里翻腾。宋旻浩舔舔嘴唇，靠在房内的门框上，笑道：“小弟弟，你这是在照顾你的……小弟弟？”  
他意料之中地看着姜昇润猛地睁眼，简单舒展的上下眼皮把棕黑的瞳仁勾成一片惶惶的空白。宋旻浩挑了挑眉毛看他裤子上颜色略深的地方，戏谑：“有点快啊小朋友。怎么，大半夜不睡觉来看着哥哥撸？胆挺大啊。”姜昇润狼狈地低头，不敢看他：“我不是……我、我没有，你肯定……肯定是看错了。”  
但是人赃俱获，这话他自己也不信。宋旻浩一米八几的身高，略路往前跨一步，就近得俩人的发梢都蹭在一起。他的手伸进姜昇润的裤子，姜昇润僵硬着，却不抵抗他的动作，任由他慢慢摸下去，扣着他的手像是一种特殊的逮捕。宋旻浩抓了他的手，撩起背心一根手指一根手指地帮他擦着手上的精液。姜昇润的手是他羡慕的，当然也是喜欢的那种，手指修长有力，无意识地勾着宋旻浩的腰。姜昇润低头看着他动作，小声问他怎么发现的，宋旻浩说你拖鞋声音太大了。  
他的黑色背心上沾了一片带着指印的精液，宋旻浩想着，之后洗澡要顺便洗了。他抬手直接把背心脱了，衣摆的精液在他的脸颊上一擦而过。姜昇润终于敢稍微抬头看他，宋旻浩拽着那只自娱自乐的手，若有若无地按在自己小腹上，问：“还要吗？”

姜昇润没有开口，但很诚实地勃起了。宋旻浩把他拉进房间，一手带上门一手又摸进了姜昇润的裤子。两人踉踉跄跄到床边，姜昇润的裤子也甩在了床脚。宋旻浩三两下蹬掉自己的运动短裤，张开腿给自己摸。一般情况下他用润滑剂，但姜昇润看起来绝不像会照顾人的，宋旻浩选择自己做足前戏。姜昇润的目光和不自觉的喘息让他比平时情动得更快，也可能是因为各种因素让他躁动。高中生完全傻在那里，完全不知道要不要帮他，更不知道怎么帮。但姜昇润的眼神随着宋旻浩自己的手指一起侵略着他，牙齿陷进柔软的下唇。他看得专心致志，宋旻浩嘴唇发干，但在床上用不着润唇膏。他喊着太过专注的高中生，第一次连名带姓地叫他的名字。姜昇润反应过来，像小狗一样扑上来亲他，舔吻他的动作和性器在他小腹上的戳弄一样杂乱无章。宋旻浩被处男的激情扑得喘不上气，挣出来拍拍他的脸，让他往下。姜昇润茫然地看他，宋旻浩暗自叹气，腿张开盘在少年人的腰上，扶着他的性器往里塞。姜昇润早就硬得不像话，但因为尺寸，宋旻浩依旧吞入得很艰辛。他脚后跟抵着姜昇润的后腰，让他再深一点。  
姜昇润一开始乖乖任他带领，按捺着跟着他的节奏动。过了一会儿就恢复了宋旻浩熟知的处男的激动，进去的时候一定要插到最深。但让他没想到的是姜昇润飞快地掌握了发力的技巧，在他的呻吟中迅速地找到了规律，顶撞得他腿也缠不住，被捞起来往肩上折，韧带钝痛的同时敏感点被刻意折磨。宋旻浩从低哑着嗓子，到逐渐情不自禁上扬，从鼻腔里压出轻哼，又哑成凌乱的单音节。他射的时候姜昇润没停下，反而操弄得越来越重。他匆忙推姜昇润让他出去。但姜昇润扣着他的腰，手掐住他的OXYGEN，还是射在了里面。宋旻浩也没力气生气，大腿肌肉连着遭罪的韧带一起发颤，他感觉微凉的精液从里面流出被操开的穴口，顺着腿往下滴。激烈的性爱之后突然疲惫的大脑和身体让他昏昏欲睡。姜昇润盯了他一会儿，突然接通电源一样跳下床抽了一团纸帮他擦。宋旻浩上下眼皮打架，看着姜昇润穿好裤子，犹豫要不要帮他穿，头埋进枕头里笑了一声。不知道姜昇润听见没有，但他没帮他穿衣服，只是替他盖了被子，又在他面前站定了。宋旻浩打了半个滚，裹成一副“闲人勿扰”的架势。他本来想等姜昇润睡了就去洗澡，但最后的记忆是姜昇润带上房门前关了灯。

宋旻浩醒的时候姜昇润已经去上学了。他洗澡的时候在想自己有点冲动。他向来觉得不能和应该要做朋友的人打炮。租客和房主的儿子，最好就是熟人到朋友的关系。  
他今天只有一节课，理所当然地没去，刚搬家还有很多东西要整理。他起床已经是中午，还没做什么就到了晚上。朋友打电话过来骂他怎么昨天提前跑了，他订的颜料才到货，过去拿。宋旻浩说不去酒吧，累。朋友说来我家，点外卖。  
宋旻浩在刚拾掇好的墨镜架上挑了半天，终于选好，穿了鞋的时候听见钥匙插进门锁的声音。他帮外面开了门，看见高中生拿着钥匙，瞪大眼睛，慌得不知道往哪里看又忍不住盯着他看。宋旻浩原本九成的把握变成十成，对他笑了笑，从呆愣的高中生旁边走了。  
他在楼下小卖部买烟，付钱的时候姜昇润跑进来买醋。宋旻浩站在小卖部外面点了一根，悠哉游哉地看姜昇润匆匆忙忙地买了醋出来，看到他的时候眼睛一亮。宋旻浩看他的眼神就知道他以为自己在等着，但宋旻浩只是想抽根烟。姜昇润走到他面前，像是去老师办公室背书的小学生，磕磕绊绊地。宋旻浩看他嘴唇开开合合没说出一个完整句子，比昨天亲他的时候还笨拙，逗他：“小弟弟，怎么一天不见变哑巴了？”  
宋旻浩吐着烟圈，好整以暇地等他开口。姜昇润憋了半天，说：“我会对你负责的……”宋旻浩发誓当时他没有想要嘲笑他，但是这句话实在是老土得像是七十岁而不是十七岁的人应该说的。他哈哈大笑，说：“你可真土，负什么责啊两个男的，难不成你还打算娶我啊弟弟。”姜昇润却不恼也不羞，只是盯着他看。他表情越认真宋旻浩越想笑，笑得差点被烟呛到，心想小朋友就是小朋友，成人游戏跟小朋友玩儿只会闹笑话。他心里盘算了几十种game over的方式，跟小朋友挥挥手，再见。

宋旻浩跟往常一样过着，看展，画画，尝试新颜料。舍友给他打过电话，宋旻浩当时在读诗集，读纯粹而热烈的爱，开的免打扰，之后也没回拨。姜昇润周末在家，宋旻浩只有在白天看到他的时候才会意识到是周末，高中生也在家。美院时间自由，他没什么周几的概念。到了周一姜昇润又按时上学去了，他才又觉得是周一。  
周一的晚上姜昇润妈妈上夜班，宋旻浩进屋看见只有姜昇润在家之后才知道。那天晚上宋旻浩原本打算和他分清关系，但是姜昇润凑上来亲他的时候他被对方柔软的嘴唇和炙热的呼吸蛊了，觉得再来一次也不错。姜昇润糟糕的吻技弄得他心烦意乱，忍不住要反客为主，对方却又一派拒绝的姿态。但宋旻浩把人往床上带的时候姜昇润比他更激动，只不过稍微聪明了点，学了他之前的方法弄他。  
做完之后宋旻浩觉得有个稳定炮友或许也不错，但这时候姜昇润又开始说傻话，说有的地方男人也能娶男人。宋旻浩实在无法理解上两次床就谈婚论嫁的小朋友脑回路，但男孩认真说这些的神情有种天真的蛮横，让他有被这种天真消融的危险。他从拿几十种方式里随便挑了一个糊弄高中生：“你知不知道我俩撞号了。”  
高中生立刻就慌起来，他不太懂什么意思，但本能地感到一种拒绝，问他什么号。  
宋旻浩面不改色地扯淡，说自己是上面那个。  
高中生更慌了，又开始了那天的磕磕绊绊，问他有什么影响。  
宋旻浩想说所以我们到此结束，你不用想那些多余的。但姜昇润支起上半身紧张地看他，好像他一句话就要决定他的思春期会不会被大雪覆盖。宋旻浩话到嘴边又变成了：“能有什么问题？”  
姜昇润才放松下来，之前严肃的耷拉下的嘴角又扬起来。宋旻浩往他那里凑了凑，年轻人的手臂便完全将他揽入怀中。我暂时还想多看他笑呢。宋旻浩想着，到底还是旁敲侧击地警告他，对男人和男人之间的事别太上心，也千万别让别人知道。  
姜昇润似懂非懂。宋旻浩却突然感到忧伤，这双黑夜里因为年轻懵懂而发亮的眼睛，总避免不了有一天流下眼泪。他起身点了支烟，说：“不过你想要的时候可以来找我。”  
姜昇润慢慢蹭过去，环着他的腰，年轻人的热望比烟雾更有实体，喷吐在他的OXYGEN上。宋旻浩突然觉得裸露的地方有些冷。

从此每周一周四姜昇润都来找他。宋旻浩突然找到了其中的乐趣，姜昇润信任他，也没有什么要求，好像只要是他就十分满足。  
只是有一次宋旻浩叫了他好几次“小弟弟”，姜昇润恼羞成怒，把他扑在床上，半真半假地恶声恶气问他谁小了。宋旻浩满脸无辜，一手已经摸到下面去。他以为只是男人的自尊心问题，很诚恳地表示绝对不小。但是姜昇润好像更在意另外的事情，咬着他的肩膀，模模糊糊地在他耳边说也没差几岁。宋旻浩趴跪在床上，枕头在眼前摇荡成一片白色的海，和身体一样敏感的心性终于运转起来，解读出高中生的焦躁。  
宋旻浩说换个姿势。姜昇润从善如流。  
于是他们面对面，宋旻浩亲他，却擦过嘴唇，亲到唇边的胡渣和绒毛，说：“哎，昇润不早就是男人了吗。”  
姜昇润俯下身，回报以激烈的亲吻和啃咬。宋旻浩下巴搁在少年人的肩头，被还未完全长成的瘦削的骨头硌着，他嬉笑着说不要叫弟弟那叫什么，哥哥？哥哥操我？  
那天姜昇润比以往，以及以后任何时候都更热情。  
宋旻浩对于心爱的总是有耐心和温柔，并且天性里有一种宽厚，不介意做出小小的让步避免麻烦。可惜的只是他的偏爱总是很短暂。

周一周四，周一周四，循环往复。  
这上帝创造的轮回滚动到寒假的时候，他们分开。宋旻浩收拾东西回家，姜昇润蹲在一边帮他整理画具，颜料按冷暖渐变，画笔按粗细长短，以宋旻浩自己从未见过的赏心悦目的顺序码好。宋旻浩问他是不是有强迫症，姜昇润头都没抬，说还行吧，反正想在你旁边呆久一点。  
宋旻浩听类似的情话听过太多遍，但是姜昇润一开口就仿佛自带真挚的标签，如果是阅读题判断真假，正确答案就是一串的“T”。但宋旻浩要做的是主观问答题还带着实践，只觉得这一串“T”压在心头，望而生畏。  
姜昇润一直陪到他等车，宋旻浩咬着烟，问他：“手机修好了吗。”  
姜昇润答，修好了。  
宋旻浩还想再说什么，车到了。他把烟按灭在垃圾桶上，最后一口烟被轻轻地叹在两人中间：拜拜啦，小朋友快点回家。

假期里的周几完全失去了意义。  
时间的单位，用四五个月的长度变成了“周”，又用几周的长度变成了“天”。起床摸到手机，看到周一周四逐渐不会再觉得有特殊意义，现在是几点，今天是几号，约了什么朋友，要去什么地方，这些问题定义着宋旻浩的生活。抽烟的时候不会有个白净的男孩儿站在一边，枉费他妈生了他一副聪明样子，把狐狸眼挑出一派简单，问他这是什么牌子，烟是什么味道。朋友会过来从他的烟盒里顺走一根，或者从自己的烟盒里递给他一支新品。  
他跟从前的亲朋好友见面，也认识新的朋友，一个寒假手机里多了几十个微信和电话号码。他给熟人存着各式各样的备注，标记着各式各样的亲疏远近。宋旻浩有时候想，如果存姜昇润应该怎么存呢。但幸好车来得及时，他不用真的作答。  
年也就这么过去了。

快开学的时候宋旻浩拉了朋友来帮忙搬家，搬去新租的单身公寓。  
他站在姜昇润送他的地方，一边抽烟一边看着搬家工人一样一样往货车上放东西，姜昇润帮他选的衣帽架瘦瘦高高地向天空支楞着。朋友说你之前不是戴了个唇环吗，怎么不戴了，后悔打洞啦？这问题几乎所有人都问过一遍，但最先问的是姜昇润。好像是在某个周一，吃晚饭的时候，他忘了吃的什么，只记得他在咀嚼的时候姜昇润的大拇指摸过来按了按他的唇角，问他唇环呢。  
“没后悔。就是太疼了，就摘了。”  
烟快抽完的时候东西搬完了。宋旻浩不留恋那最后一点，在垃圾桶那个香烟专属的凹坑里把它碾了。  
车开走的时候带了一阵风，烟头的火星倏地亮了亮，就和雪白的烟灰一起，像是不扰人却来得太早的柳絮，被卷在二月的凉薄里了。


End file.
